Time For Change
by Wings-Make-Everything-Better
Summary: Nick and Ellis are in a relationship and, thanks to Nick's idiotic actions, the two have to reconsider what they really want. AU Nellis fic, one-shot. Rated T for language.


So I'm not sure as to why I wrote this but it sprung to mind and I had to write it down or else my feels were going to die! Here's my first Nellis fic, hope you enjoy it! feel free to review! Feedback is always appreciated! Anyway, enjoy!

(xxx)

"Ellis?" E-Ellis just listen to me!"

"N-Nick i... i jus' don't wanna hear-"

"J-Just listen! C'mon, kid! I.. I didn't mean it!"

"Y-Ya always say tha' N-Nick..."

"Because it's the truth! I've never meant to do those-"

"Nick... it's just-"

"Ellis i'm really sorry, okay? I... It wasn't mean to happen!"

"Again..."

"yes, again! I didn't mean for it to-"

"Just stop,"

"Ellis?"

"How many?"

"How many what, Ellis?"

"How many?!"

"How many what?!"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YA SLEPT WITH WHILE BEIN' WITH ME?"

"NONE!"

"NICK!"

"NONE, I SWEAR!"

"NICK TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-"

"EIGHT!"

"...Eight?"

"E-Ellis I-"

"E-Eight?"

"E-El, i-"

"No."

"N-No? No what?"

"No more, Nick,"

"What? Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean n-no more! I... I should've listened to Coach..."

"Coach? And what exactly did Coach say?"

"He said... he said you was gonna be bad... for me..."

"And was he right?"

"..."

"Ellis..."

"It... it hurts..."

"What?"

"It hurts, Nicky. It... it hurts t-too much..."

"What are you saying, kid?"

"I'm saying i... i-i c-can't do th-this,"

"E-El?"

"Y-Ya need to g-g-get out,"

"Ellis?!"

"G-Get out..."

"B-But-"

"GET OUT!"

"Please, Kid! I love you!"

"JUST LEAVE!"

"I love-"

"Please... j-just l-leave..."

"El..."

"A-And d-don't ever c-come b-back..."

(xxx)

It had been two weeks. Two long and hard weeks. Two weeks since the day. The day Nick had left. Said ex-conman was sat in a bar on some dirty backstreet in the outskirts of Savannah, drinking for the 14th night in a row. It wasn't surprising. Two weeks ago Ellis had thrown a rucksack full of Nick's clothes at the man and had told him to leave. Nick had. And the minute he'd closed the door to their apartment the sobs had started. Nick hadn't cried since he was 12 and then it was only because he'd broken his leg. Nick couldn't remember a time that he'd cried because of his emotions. Maybe when he was a toddler or something. But even so, it hadn't been since childhood. Nick took a long gulp of the beer that was clutched in his right hand.

"You here again, man?" Asked the dark-skinned bartender, coming out of the backroom. Nick sighed and shrugged.

"S'not like I've got anywhere else to go," Nick replied glumly. The bartender chuckled.

"C'mon, you've been here every night for the past two weeks," The man said, leaning on the bar. "What's up, man?"

"Like i'm going to tell you," Nick said, taking another swig of his beer. The bartender shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said. "But sometimes it's best to talk about your troubles."

Nick smirked. "That's always what he said," Nick muttered. The bartender didn't say anything but nodded his head, as if to encourage Nick on. "I got kicked out, alright."

The bartender whistled. "Not good, man."

"No, it's really not fucking good," Nick spat back. The bartender held up his hands in mock defence.

"Whoa, chill man," He said. "I was just saying..."

"Yeah well don't," Nick muttered. "And stop calling me 'man',"

"Alright, What's your name then?" The bartender asked. "I'm Louis."

"Nick,"

"Right then, Nick, want a refill?" Louis asked, pointing to Nick's now empty beer bottle. Nick grunted in response. Louis nodded and passed him another bottle.

(xxx)

"Ellis? Ellis honey... Ellis look at me," Rochelle begged. The young hick stared straight ahead, eyes fixed on the new show that was on the television. "Ellis?" No reply. Rochelle sighed and patted him softly on the shoulder. She turned and headed into the kitchen where her partner was making lunch.

"Anything?" Coach asked. Rochelle shook her head.

"Still nothing," Rochelle replied, sighing.

"Ro, it's been two weeks," Coach said. "Shouldn't we talk to a therapist or-"

"He's just heartbroken, not mentally disabled, Coach," Rochelle answered. Coach shrugged.

"I just don't like seeing him hurting like this," Coach said, sighing. "I always said the bloody man would be bad for our Ellis."

"Coach!" Rochelle replied. "Did you ever think that maybe that was part of the appeal for Ellis?"

"What are you saying? That Ellis wanted to be with someone who he knew would break his heart?!" Coach cried

"Don't be so loud!" Rochelle spat back.

"Why shouldn't i be?" Coach replied. "Nick broke him, Ro! When was the last time you saw him be quiet for more than five minutes, huh?" Rochelle didn't reply. "Exactly. Never! He's always talking, always! And now? I haven't heard him speak since he rang us on the phone and told us he was coming over. Two weeks ago. The day HE left."

"Can you calm down please?" Rochelle asked.

"Look, Ro, we need to do something," Coach said, lowering his voice. "I mean Ellis is fine here but he really needs to go home, settle in, start a new life. Nick shouldn't have caused this much of an effect on-"

"Nick meant the world to Ellis, you know that! Nick was the reason Ellis stayed here in Savannah instead of moving west with Keith!" Rochelle cut in.

"Exactly!" Coach replied. "And so Ellis needs to go home and think about what he's going to do. Of course we'll be there to help him but he really needs to go home, Ro. It's been two weeks."

"Give him a few more days, Coach," Rochelle said, sighing. "We can talk to him about it over dinner perhaps?"

"He just needs to forget about that basterd," Coach mumbled.

"If y'all are gunna talk about me can ya 'least wait til i'm asleep?" Asked a quiet voice from the doorway to the kitchen. The two spun around to see Ellis. The boy looked so different than he had several weeks back. The usually smiling boy dressed always in his overalls and a dirty t-shirt of some-kind and a hat firmly placed upon his hair now looked like a completely different person. Dressed simply in his overalls and a blue t-shirt he still looked the same. But the hat was clutched between his hands, as it had been for the past few days, and his smile? His smile hadn't made an appearance for two weeks.

"Ellis, honey, i'm so sorry," Rochelle said, pulling the boy into a hug. A hug he weakly returned. Rochelle sent a worried look over his shoulder to Coach. Coach smiled sadly.

"Y'all ain't gonna kick me out are ya?" Ellis asked, voice muffled by Rochelle's shoulder. "C-Cause i-i'm sorry if i'm bein' a pain..."

"It's alright, Ellis," Coach said, patting him gently on the back. "I'm sorry about what i said. You can stay with us for as long as you need. We're your friends. We're here for you." Even though Ellis head was buried in the crook of Rochelle's neck both adults heard the small sob that escaped the hicks mouth. Rochelle and Coach shared a look. Ellis was going to need them around.

(xxx)

"Nick, Nick, Nick..." Bill said, crushing his nephews cigarette between his fingers. "What have i told you about smoking?"

"Shut up old man," Nick muttered, glaring at his uncle. "You smoke more than i do..."

Bill chuckled. "You're more irritable than the last time i saw you."

"I wonder why..." Nick muttered.

Bill sighed. "Nick, it's been a month, son. You need to get yourself together."

"Fuck of, Bill," Nick growled, reaching for another cigarette that Bill immediately nicked off him and flicked away. Nick gave up trying and sat down on the bench in his uncles garden. Nick had been living with his Uncle Bill for a month now. He had nowhere else to go. He'd given up his fancy house to live with the hick. Not that nick regretted it. Moving in with the hick was one of Nick's fondest memories. Thinking of the hick made Nick duck his head. He ran his hands trough his hair and sighed.

"Nick, i really think it's time you moved on and got your-"Bill started.

"Shut the fuck up," Nick said, cutting of the older man. "Just shut up, okay? You have no fucking clue!"

"Calm down, Nick i was only suggesting that you tried to move on!" Bill replied. "You've been moping around for weeks now! You don't have a job and have lost contact with all your friends!"

"Because i can't be around my friends!" Nick exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "All they do is remind me of him!" Bill was silent then. "If you want me out of your house then fine. I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"That's not what i was saying, Nick," Bill said. Nick sighed and sat back down. Bill patted the man on the shoulder comfortingly. "I just think you need to move on. And find something to do with your life."

"I know, i know," Nick murmured. "I know."

"Then why don't you try and do something?" Bill suggested. "Maybe go and apply for jobs? Ring up some of your old University friends?"

"Yeah," Nick muttered. "Yeah, maybe." Bill patted Nick on the back. "I'm goin' inside. I need a lie down. Just... Just think about it, okay? I'd be happy to have you livin' here but i just think you'd feel a lot better if you just got out there and did something." Nick nodded and listened to the retreating footsteps of his uncle. When he heard the backdoor shut nick groaned, dropping his head into his hands. It had been a month. And nick still hadn't moved on.

(xxx)

"El, Ellis, dude," Keith said, nudging his best friend. "C'mon, bro, i drove all tha' way 'cross 'merica tah see ya! Coach and Ro said ya was still upset an' all."

"Course i'm upset, Keith," Ellis muttered.

"Well, lighten up, ol' buddy! I'm takin' ya out tonight and we're gonna get us some fancy motorbikes an' ride around, like we used tah!" Keith exclaimed.

Ellis let a small smile grace his lips. "Yeah... Yeah, sounds like... like ah plan, buddy," Ellis said, nodding slightly.

"Awwww Yeah!" Keith exclaimed, grinning. "S'gonna be like tha good ol' days! Us bullshifters, out on tha' streets like when we was teens!"

"Yeah..." Ellis muttered, shrugging. "yeah sounds good."

"Stay 'ere, alright, i'm gonna go grab a beer," keith said, standing up. "Want anythin'?" Ellis shook his head. Keith patted his friend on the back. he headed into the kitchen where Rochelle was making lunch.

"Hey Keith," Rochelle called, sensing his entrance.

"Hey there Miss Ro," Keith replied, leaning against the kitchen table.

"What's up?" Rochelle asked, turning around to face the man.

"I'm takin' 'im out tanight," Keith explained. "Might help him, ya know..."

"Mhmm, okay," Rochelle replied, smiling. "Just... Just make sure he manages to have some fun, Keith." She sighed. "It's been a month. A long, hard month. All he's done is sit on that sofa and play video games, eating, sleeping, crying..."

Keith took off his red bullshifters cap and scratched his head. "Don't see why..." Keith muttered. "We all said tha' man would be tha end of our Elly..."

"But he was happy," Rochelle snapped back. "And i want him to be happy. And if that means letting Ellis mope around then that's what i'll let him do."

Keith sighed and put his hat back on. he shrugged. "Well i'll take 'im out tanight an' tha' should cheer 'im up," keith replied, walking towards the fridge. He grabbed a beer and, after tipping his head to Rochelle in a polite goodbye, turned around and left the kitchen.

Rochelle ducked her head and leant back against the kitchen counter. She pulled out her mobile from her pocket and dialled Coach's number. He didn't answer. He was probably teaching, him being a teacher and all. She left a message for Coach instead: "Hey, hun, just wondered if you could pick up some Paracetamol on the way home. I'm getting a headache. Keith is here, by the way. He and Ellis are going out tonight. Should cheer Elly up." She sighed. "Well, i will see you later, love. Bye." Rochelle pocketed her phone and returned to making lunch. She liked Keith. He wasn't bad. He was just loud. But he would be good for Ellis. it would be good for Ellis to have a friend here.

"Look, all i'm sayin' buddy is tha' you should get out more!" Keith's voice could be heard from the lounge. Rochelle heard a muffled reply from Ellis. "Ya gotta move on, bro!" Keith cried. "He's gone, dude! GONE!" Silence. "An' he ain't never comin' back!" The sound of Ellis's sobs could be heard from the kitchen. Rochelle turned away from her dinner and ran into the lounge. Keith was sat, holding the smaller hick in his arms. "M'sorry Ro," Keith said upon seeing the woman enter the room. "Don't apologize to me," Rochelle muttered, sitting on Ellis's other side. Ellis dived into her arms. "Apologize to him." "But it's been ah month not an' I-" Keith started but Rochelle cut him off with a curt shake of her head. "And he still needs time to recover," Rochelle said quietly, shushing the sobbing man, stroking his back softly. "When the time is right, then we can talk about it. But now? Let him cry."

(xxx)

Two Months. It has been Two whole months. Nick was impatient. His knuckles were clenched white. "Chill the fuck out," Francis said, punching his arm softly, stopping the car and pulling into a hard-shoulder. "Chill!"

"You touch me again and i will shoot you," Nick growled. Francis laughed.

"Like you could," Francis replied. "I'm your oldest friend, Nicolas."

"Don't call me that," Nick muttered.

"Why not, Nicolas?" Francis asked, smirking. "I've known you since we were kids. I will call you what the hell i want to."

"Fran, don't be mean," Zoey said from the backseat of the Landover.

"Thank-you Zoey," Nick murmured.

"Pfft, don't thank her," Francis said, laughing. "She's one of the reasons we're in this mess!" Nick's left arm shot out, punching Francis in the temple. Zoey was silent. Nick was silent. "What?! I was just saying! You two were both completely wasted so it doesn't really matter that Nick slept with-"

"Shut the fuck up, Francis," Nick hissed, turning fully around to face the man, grabbing him by the shirt collar and roughly pulling him closer. "Shut the fuck up."

"Technically it's your fault though, dude!" Francis said. "She was what, the eighth?"

Nick shoved him against the steering wheel. "SHUT UP!" Nick cried. "JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Nick blinked, feeling tears spring to his eyes. No. he would not let them fall. He would not. "I LOST THE ONE THING THAT MATTERED TO ME! THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED! SO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW FRANCIS OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Silence enveloped the car. Zoey gently tapped nick on the shoulder. Nick, feeling the touch released Francis who crashed against the car door, taking in deep breaths.

"D-Damn..." Francis muttered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Nicolas." Nick said nothing, dropping his head into his hands.

"Look, Nick," Zoey said. "We're almost there. Don't give up on us now."

Nick sighed. "Take the first left. They live in Kingsbrill," Nick muttered.

"And he'll be with them?" Francis asked carefully.

"I know he will be," Nick murmured. "They're the only family he has left."

(xxx)

"No," Rochelle muttered, looking out the window. "NO!"

"What?!" Coach asked, running into their bedroom. Rochelle pointed to a car pulling up down the end of the street. "Fuck, NO!"

"Get out there and stop him!" Rochelle yelled. Coach nodded and ran down the stairs with as much speed as a fat man could. Rochelle followed him, heading into the lounge as Coach headed into the street. Keith was already on his feet.

"Wha's goin' on, Miss Ro?" Keith asked, confused. Rochelle shook her head. Ellis looked up, a knowing look in his eyes.

"LET US IN THE HOUSE!" Came the voice of Francis. "LET US IN, FAT MAN!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!" Coach bellowed back.

"LET US IN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-" Francis started but he was suddenly cut of. Zoey screamed.

"What the FUCK Coach?!" She yelled. Ellis winced at hearing her voice.

"Awwh shit," Keith muttered, heading out of the lounge and onto the front lawn. "Oi! You! Girly! Whaddya think ya doin'?! it's ya fault that we're here an' i don' like-" he stopped. "YOU! GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE MAN!"

"Chill out, hick!" Zoey screeched. "But you, Coach, fucking YOU just punched a man out cold!"

"I'm not out cold..." Francis replied weakly.

Ellis ducked his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Oh hunny," Rochelle whispered, pulling him into a hug, sitting beside him on the sofa. "It'll be okay."

"LET US IN!" Francis was yelling again.

"I'M NOT LETTING NONE OF YOU IN MY HOUSE!" Coach yelled back.

"BUT WE NEED TO SEE HIM!" Zoey cried.

"ESPECIALLY NAHT YOU, RUINER GIRL!" Keith exclaimed.

"NO ONE IS STEPPING FOOT IN MY HOUSE NOT EVEN-" Coach started but was cut off by something.

Ellis froze. "Let. Me. In." Came the voice Ellis had been both dreading yet excited on hearing. Silence.

"Ellis?" Rochelle asked.

"I want to see him," Ellis whispered.

"No, hunny," Rochelle replied.

"It's best if you-" Ellis suddenly burst from Rochelle's arms and ran outside onto the lawn. Francis was sat down, Zoey standing protectively beside him. Coach was on the path, Keith on the steps leading to the front door. And Nick? He was stood beside Zoey, staring right at the door, waiting.

"Ellis," Nick breathed upon seeing the boy. Nobody else said anything. Rochelle appeared behind Ellis. The silence was eeriy. It was only broken when a fist conected with flesh. Nick found himself stumbling backwards, crashing into Zoey.

"That's for bein' a jerk tah me," Ellis muttered. Nick looked down at the kid, shocked. Coach chuckled, as did Francis. Zoey patted Nick on the back, shaking her head. Ellis turned to face Zoey.

"Hey, alcohol is my worst enemy now," Zoey said, holding up her hands in defense. Ellis shrugged, looking down. Nick took a step towards Ellis.

"Alright, who wanks pankakes?!" Rochelle cried, drawing the focus away from the two reunited.

"ME!" Keith exclaimed, running into the house. Coach headed in after the Hick. Francis was close behind followed by a smiling Zoey. That keft Nick and Ellis on the lawn.

"Ellis, I-" Nick started but Ellis cut him off.

"Jus' cuz ya here don' mean ah want ya back," Ellis muttered. Nick nodded.

"I understand," Nick said quietly. He took a deep breath. "I want you back though, kid. I miss you."

"Y-Ya do?" Ellis asked, looking up. Nick smiled slightly and nodded.

"I hate myself for what i did to you," Nick said, placing a hand on Ellis' shoulder. "Hate myself so much that i decided i would change and get you back." Nick smiled slightly. "Check my pockets."

"Why?" Ellis asked, confused.

"Check them, try to find my lighter," Nick explained. Ellis' hands went instantly to nick's top jacket pocket. No lighter. he quickly checked the others. no lighter.

"Y-Ya quit?" Ellis asked. Nick nodded.

"Ask Francis if you don't believe me," Nick said. Ellis shook his head.

"I believe you," Ellis murmured. "I shouldn't. naht after all ya did but-"

"I love you kid," Nick said suddenly. Ellis looked up and saw tears building in the older man's eyes. "I really do. I... I..."

"S'okay Nick," Ellis said, tears in his own eyes.

"No, it's not," Nick muttered. "I was a drunk, a smoker, a bad man. i was bad for you. Coach was right. I was bad. I slept around with other people because i was afraid i would hurt you, afraid i would say something or do something that would hurt you. so... So I... So i got wasted and slept with other people to take out my anger, my humiliation, my... my fear at hurting you... i don't want to hurt you, never have. but by trying not to hurt you all i did was hurt you more..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "B-But I've changed. and... and i want to start again. start US again." Ellis smiled slightly, a tear or two slipping from his eyes. "W-Will you take me back?" Ellis didn't answer. He just jumped at Nick, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"Think they'll be okay?" Coach asked. Rochelle shrugged.

"Who knows," She replied.

"As long as i don't have to drive his sorry ass half way across the east coast to see his little hick-boy i'm fine," Francis grumbled.

"Thats love, Francis," Zoey said, sighing. "Love."

"Ya such a sap, girl," Keith muttered, earning him a whack on the head from Zoey.

"Sure this is a good thing?" Coach questioned.

"He stopped smoking," Francis offered as an explanation. "And drinking."

"Damn..." Keith muttered. "He sure does love our Elly..."

"Good," Rochelle said, smiling. "Because the last thing we need is those two breaking up again."

"I doubt they will," Zoey said. "The likelihood of them breaking up is like, oh i don't know, the 1 in a million or something?" She shrugged. "Them breaking up again is as likely as, i don't know, a zombie apocalypse or something!"


End file.
